


Tutoring with Headphones

by Blessed_Swan



Series: Tutoring with Headphones (Michael Mell x Reader) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, figured all genders probably want this, so i took the safest bet, they/them pronouns, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_Swan/pseuds/Blessed_Swan
Summary: In order for Michael to go with Jeremy to NYC during spring break he needs to bump his grades up, requested by his mother. Jeremy suggested him a tutor and Michael starts to feel something for them.





	1. Meeting and Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted a Michael Mell x Reader and I didn't wanna leave any gender out so They/Them pronouns is the safest option here lol, enjoy!

      "Come on man you need to bring up your grades if you want to come on the trip during spring break." Jeremy said as he starting eating his lunch at he table. He was talking to Michael who the past couple of weeks has let his grades slip since the new Apocalypse of the Damned came out. Jeremy and him have been playing everyday after school at Michaels. Jeremy still kept his grades up though, due to him being anxious of having extra work. Michael on the other hand...well he 'didn't really give a shit' were his words when Jeremy brought it up the first time.

      "I know I know but dude were so close to level 14!! Just a day or two and we can beat it!!" Michaels exclaimed as he sipped on his drink, today being a blueberry slushie due to Jeremy peer pressuring him to try a different flavor besides cherry for once. He made an interesting face "Jer I still don't know how I feel about this.." he said.

      "The tutoring or the slushie?" Jeremy smiled at him. Michael stopped a sec before he agreed both the slushie and the tutoring Jeremy was forcing him into. In order to go with Jeremy all spring break to New York he needed to up his GPA at least to a 3.0 said one of his moms two weeks before spring break. Which he was a little irritated at since he wouldn't have much time to bump it up but he knows his moms will probably give him a stretch if he's close to it.

      "So where did this person wanna meet for teaching me calculus exactly?" Michael sighed as he accepted his defeat. "Should be in the library after school today- AND before you complain about missing Apocalypse of the Damned, I won't touch spoilers until your grades are up." Jeremy assured him. "Come on Jer, we both know you won't..but I like the effort you have for me" he nudged him jokingly as the bell rang. He sighed dramatically as he put his head on the table. Jeremy patted him on the back, "Come on man just two more hours and some tutoring than you can go home, hell I'll help you with some of your work if you need me." Jeremy smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulder and snatched Michael's slushie. Michael let him as they slapped hands, hit ankles and separated their ways to the last two classes of hell.

      They met at the schools library and Jeremy explained the situation, "Okay man," he said as he had an arm slung around Michael "So here's the deal, you here after school, every other day until spring break. We can game on the days you don't stay after but! That means you need to finish your homework with me before we do anything gaming related!" he playfully punched him as he pushed him closer to the library. "Alright man I gotta head to play rehearsal, shoot me a text when you get out so me and dad can drop you off at home." he gave Michael one last smile before he ran off to the auditorium. 

      Michael can't lie when he says that he's a little excited for this. Usually he is pretty shy but he generally likes to meet new people. Sure Jeremy and a few others are his best friends but sometimes meeting someone that doesn't know you is pretty cool to him. He walks in till he sees the study tables and sees a few tutors. He doesn't know who is suppose to help him so he awkwardly walked up to one, hoping its them. They raised their head from the textbook and smiled. Michael was stunned. 

      "Hello! You must be Michael right?" they stood up and reached out to shake his hand. He took it a little more nervous than before, Jeremy would've told him if his tutor was good looking, or at least attractive! Michael's always looking for cute people to crush on or think about, not in a creepy way but he generally likes to crush on people. He shook the others hand, "Y-yeah! And you must be..?" he stretched his sentence, waiting for them to say theirs. "Oh! I'm sorry heh I thought you knew already, I'm (Y/N), I've seen you around a few times with your buddy, Jeremy is it? Yeah you guys seem really cool." they laughed as they sat back down.

      Michael grinned as he sat down and brought out his books "Uhm a fair warning that I have no idea what I'm doing in this class so bare with me as I space out sometimes too" he apologized as he brought out the days homework. "Oh no worries! I was like that too and hell I still am, just a little more educated with it" they laughed as they brought out their notes. Usually they aren't this open to people, more shy and hidden but Michael seems like a pretty nice guy to hang out with, well teach in this case. Michael sighed as he realized he wasn't gonna be able to focus more now with a attractive person in front of him.

      "So, where are you stuck on?" they asked him, he seemed a little distracted already. "Uhhhh, does everything count?" he smiled shyly "I'm sorry I really don't understand any of this, I was hoping you could teach it to me before we move on to actually, like, solving shit.." he sighed and tapped his pencil. (Y/N) thought for a moment before they pulled out a blank sheet of paper from Michael's notebook and started explaining the first section of the unit he was on. Michael was surprised to fin out that this method was actually working for him, usually if Jeremy or his teacher would do it he would just get frustrated with it and give up. 

      After a while Michael actually started to think of it as making sense, wondering what changed as he thanked (Y/N) an left to meet up with Jeremy. When he saw Jeremy he eminently told him the differences he saw, which Jeremy was glad to see. He's known (Y/N) for a while now and didn't tell Michael, making sure they were right for him, also he low-key was hoping for them to be a thing by the amount of stuff they had in common that Michael probably doesn't know yet. 

      After a few days, which is weird to say, he already started understanding more and paying attention in class. Until the day he didn't, it was about a week in and one week left to go one he started zoning out again and he couldn't figure out why. He asked Jeremy during lunch that day, Jeremy gave a smirk of something he apparently didn't know about "I don't know man you were good with them before now right? Why all of a sudden this change?" he laughed as he bumped Michael with his shoulder. Michael gave him a confused look "What are you thinking about Heere?" he asked confused. 

      Jeremy finally gave in "Oh come on man can't you see it?! You totally dig them! You never stop taking about waiting to 'study' again. I know it's not just this 'studying' you look forward too every other day. You were never excited about staying after for school or studying, now you get excited all over it! And I have a feelings it's because of (Y/N) man." Jeremy exclaimed as he was actually surprised Michael didn't seem to notice the issue. Michael sighed as he suddenly started piecing it together. The sudden feeling of being distracted all of a sudden, always talking to Jeremy about not being able to wait for 'studying'. He definitely had it bad for them.

      "Shit man," he exhaled and gave a small laugh "I guess you're right-"

      "Right about what?" Michael turned to see (Y/N) right behind them, looking slightly confused and felt a little rude for barging in on conversation like that. But they usually never see Michael during the day due to different types of classes and how the hallways are arranged. Michael became flustered and Jeremy tried to hide his laughing. "U-Uhm about this theory on whether...uhm..Mrs. Kilm is secretly a spy for the government! Yeah you never know with her" he scratched his neck and nervously laughed, hoping they buy it. "Oh yeah totally, I mean shes always going on thoughts weird websites during class, right?" (Y/N) said as they sat down next to Michael.

      "Yeah! Anyways uhm, what are you doing here? You don't have this lunch." he tried to make small talk. He was glad they bought the idea of Mrs. Kilm being a government spy, come to think of it though that was actually a good theory- "Oh I got switched, yeah I didn't know you had this lunch or I would've warned you of me heh..uh I can go if you want me to!" they said already getting up from their seat, "No! No really..it's cool, just was surprised is all." he put a hand on the table for them to sit down, he really didn't want them to think of him as mean. They slowly back down. They awkwardly laughed and apologized for acting like that, why were the skiddish all of a sudden? 

      "You okay?" Michael asked "You seem..I don't know a little off...well..just not you." he stuttered to try and find the right words. "What do you mean? I'm not always tutoring and talking about calculus you know, I'm actually a pretty shut in person if you didn't know." they tried to laugh it off. They didn't want Michael to think of them any different than before. "Well I've only seen you in the library either on your phone or shoved in a book of some sorts, what do you do? Well outside of tutoring my dumb ass" Michael turned to put one leg over the bench and fully face (Y/N). Jeremy took that invitation to pat Michael on the back as good luck and left earlier for them to have some privacy.

      "I pretty much just play video games and listen to music, well either that or forcing myself to try and study," they said as they did the same, mirroring Michael now "I'm not that much different from yourself, I get the struggle of trying to pry yourself from a video game or focusing on something without a song getting stuck in your head" they said but not in a sympathetic way like most people do with Michael, they explained because they knew the feeling, they understood! Yeah Jeremy understood but having someone barley know you figure out how your brain works is a big up lift on Michael's shoulders. "Wow you just literately explained my whole life in like two sentences, you deserve an award dude." Michael smiled at them, loving how they understood him so well.

      "Well maybe we can see a movie sometime? Or a cup of coffee?" (Y/N) asked, they hoped they didn't sound too forward but they really liked him. "No movies I really like and uh coffee isn't my cup of...well coffee heh." Michael looked away seemingly uninterested in them now. "Ohh.." they started to get up before they regretted even more but Michael took one of their shoulders "I was kidding! D-Don't worry man, I joke a lot more than a usually do when I'm nervous." Michael said, mentally slapping himself for scaring them. "Y-You're nervous?" they asked. Usually their always the one having a mental breakdown in the middle of a conversation.

      "Look uh...I don't normally do this. I may not like coffee but uh, maybe after tutoring today I can take you to get a slushie?" he tried saying proudly but ended but seemingly shrunk into himself. They looked shocked at first before the excitedly shakes their head "I'd love that."

      "So it's a date." Michael winked at them and trying to show how chill he was about this. In reality he was thinking how the hell did he do that without help, well I guess his tutor was right in front of him.


	2. The Nerves of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date is on its was but Michael is a little worried how it's gonna turn out, Jeremy's always there to help.

      Waiting for the end of the school day was like waiting for the ice cream truck to arrive with Jeremy as a kid during the summer. So excited but sometimes antagonizing waiting for it or wondering if you have the money ready. Okay maybe Michael wasn't good at metaphors but he was pretty impatient with this study date...study date? Is he aloud to call it a study date? Technically after studying they will go on said date. Yeah okay lets call it that for now.

      During their last class, all Michael and (Y/N) could focus on was the minutes left of class. "Michael we got 20 minutes until class ends, the least you can do is listen to the teacher man." Jeremy nudged Michael in his ribs. Michael just brushed him off as he kept staring at the clock. 6th hour was the only class they had, surprisingly they sat next to each other with out getting moved by the teacher. Jeremy knew Michael wasn't just excited but nervous as well, yeah he had crushes before but they never followed through like this. He bounced his leg more than normal and he obviously couldn't stop staring at the clock.

      Eventually time passed by to the end of the hour and Michael just kept staring at the clock, not really noticing all the others leaving the class room to go home. Jeremy had to nudge him out of his little day dream world for him to snap his head out of his daze and look at him. "Michael class is over, time for your so called study date." Jeremy said with a little tune in his voice. Michael pushed him away as he blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up man.." he laughed self-consciously as he shoved his books in his bag. Jeremy was just joking but he actually started to notice how nervous Michael was getting. Yeah Michael was an anxious kinda guy but he never saw him get freaked out over a person he liked, it was a little weird for Jeremy to see, he honestly didn't know what to do.

      Jeremy lead Michael to his locker so he could drop off his extra books. Once Michael shut it, Jeremy was leaning against the lockers right in front of him giving him the 'don't lie to me, I know something's up' look. Michael rolled his eyes, "Alright I'm nervous okay! They might see me in a totally different perspective now Jeremy! Is that good? Bad? I don't know man but it freaks me out dude. Their just so perfect to me but what if they're seeing me as..just not something I want to be seen as." Michael's rambling slowed to a stop and looked down, realizing how stupid he sounded.

      Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder "Look man half the stuff you just said I barley understood with you talking so fast," he huffed a laugh, making Michael smirk a little. 

      "But what I do know is that they will like you for who you are man. I haven't known them for that long but they would never picture you in anyway bad, I can say that much. I know you're not confident in yourself, hell neither am I do you even know me!? But dude you are as perfect as a guy can get. You love retro video games, Bob Marley, bro you are sO creative and helpful with me! Even with strangers and with your social anxiety you always try to push yourself through and put others first. Which is the best thing about you! They like you so much I can already tell, don't be scared of making a fool of yourself...you already did that with your math skills." That earned Jeremy a light shove from Michael, but they were both laughing, so that's a good sign for Jeremy.

      "You're gonna do great man don't worry, and remember to tell me everything that happens! Now I gotta go to play rehearsal so go get some homework done and go on that date!" Jeremy lifted his hand for a high five; high five, swing to a low five, and an ankle kick just as always. Jeremy waved as he walked off, Michael waved back as he took a deep breath, heading toward the library. He could do this, just gotta get through the math first.....it might be a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter and haven't updated lol school and shit. But once summer hits I might post more so maybe comment some ideas? Next chapter should be within the week (if I have to do it because currently reading HoO series whOops


	3. Studys or Slushies

  
      (Y/N) was freaking out ever sense lunch. It was just Michael, why were they all of a sudden so nervous? What if when they taught him today they completely screwed up and he laughed? What if he did it out of pity? Okay they had to stop over reacting it was just Michael they can do this.  

      What (Y/N) saw Michael it was easier than they thought. First they both just have to get through Calculus...yeah it's gonna be awhile. They sat at their normal study table and took out their supplies. Of course both didn't know how to start, obviously the date wasn't till after but didn't it technically start now because its a study date? Well Michael called it a study date, is he aloud to call it that? He should probably ask but as he was about to (Y/N) already started getting Michael's homework and checking it for errors. Okay Michael its not that big a deal, they aren't a teaching or anything they aren't gonna judge you with your work-

      "Nine through thirteen need to be double checked again dude." they laughed as they handed it back to Michael. Damn it he already screwed up!! He laughed with them to seem like he was cool while he frantically took it back to correct it. He scribbled and erased hoping it was right this time. To be honest though he couldn't concentrate well at all. They were looking how could he not freak out! He tried to look at the notes and finish the errors and handed it back to them. They slowly grabbed it while shooting him a concerned look and over read it again. He corrected half of one and the rest they had no idea what he did wrong.

      "Uhm Michael you okay? You've been off ever since lunch, i-is is something I said?"

      "What!! No, not at all! Just.." he sighed, might as well stay truthful with them. "To be honest I've been really nervous about tonight, I couldn't even pay attention in class and from the looks of it even my homework now." he gulped hoping they were understanding "I'm sorry if I'm being weird, I've just never been good with these type of things, or socializing in general..." he was fumbling with his hands on the table now and than he heard and exaggerated gasp come from (Y/N). "Thank CHRIST, I thought I was the one freaking the hell out and being weird. Look I'm not good with this stuff either, to be honest this is my first "date" per-say."

      "Yo me too! I mean you're lucky I even asked you verbally, I probably would've wrote it down and shove it in your math book or something heh." he scratched the back of his neck, knowing he would've done that if they didn't show up at lunch today. They giggled as they started putting their books away, which confused Michael a little bit. "Come on Michael, let's just get the date over with so you can do better with your work." they teased as they threw their backpack on their shoulders. Michael huffed in exaggeration as he put his books away.

      "God Michael I mean if you wanna study that bad, than we can continue-"

      "No! Uh follow me! My cruiser is parked in the back of the school." he swung his backpack on as he pulled their arm out of the library. They slowly removed his hand from their arm and moved it to theirs as well so they awkwardly laced fingers with one another. Michael didn't seem to notice until they reached the parking lot. His face started to feel hot as he walked closer to his car. "You don't have a student parking spot?" (Y/N) asked a bit confused,

      "Are you kidding me? Do you know how expensive thoughts shit parking spots are?! I'd rather walk a few extra feet than pay for that shit."

      "But aren't you suppose to have one?-"

      "Ssshh they might hear you!" he whispered harshly as he bolted to his PT Cruiser. They both laughed as they got inside and closed the doors. Michael apologized for the mess but (Y/N) didn't really seem to mind "I don't have a car but I'm pretty sure mine would be the exact same." they smiled at him

      "Even the random ass cassettes?"

      "Are you serious? Most of the music I listen to comes off from cassettes or vinyl and maybe some old CD's I can find on sale at a thrift shop." they got excited that they both liked the same stuff. Michael had a huge smile as he leaned over to open the glove box that exploded out a bunch of cassettes. (Y/N) gasped at all the cassettes that fit in the small compartment. They ran through it until they found a Joy Division cassette and shoved it right into the slot. Michael's smile grew wider as he pulled out of the parking lot and noticed what they picked, "Who needs math anyways when you have music and slushies?" they both laughed as the band started filling the car with sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry unless ya'll have some ideas I won't be continuing this because I highkey don't know how to end it without being cringey af

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly toward the end I had no idea what was gonna happen so it's a surprise for both of us. I'll add another chapter once I figure out how I want it to end of the story.


End file.
